Torrent's Clash
by Olivehasleftthebuilding
Summary: Wavekit is born to Firewing and the now-dead Blackear. What she doesn't know is that the FadeClan medicine cat, Minnowleap, has received an urgent prophecy that concerns Wavekit's Clan. How will her destiny shape up? Meanwhile, Troutpaw is having issues of his own. A part of him wants to flee his birth-Clan, but another part of him wants to lead and change his Clan. What can he do?
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

StormClan:

Leader: Stormstar- White she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip; bright green eyes

Deputy: Sagepetal- Solid silver she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothpelt- White she-cat with black points and green eyes

(Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Warriors:

Clawscar- White tom with black ears, paws, and tail-tip; green eyes

(Apprentice: Skunkpaw)

Whitefoot- Black tom with white ears and paws; yellow eyes

Cloudfur- Dark brown tom with a white back-patch, ears, and tail-tip; amber eyes

(Apprentice: Milkpaw)

Foxfur- Red she-cat with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Oakfire- Pale brown tom with ginger paws and green eyes

Mistpool- White she-cat with smudgy black spots and blue eyes

Ebonyshade- Black she-cat with gray rosette spots and tail-tip; green eyes

Apprentices:

Skunkpaw- Black tom with a white back-stripe and yellow eyes

Milkpaw- White she-cat with sparse, smudgy black spots and yellow eyes

Queens:

Firewing- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Blackear's kits: Wavekit and Blackkit)

Pineclaw- Light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and tail-tip; green eyes (Mother of Cloudfur's kits: Oatkit, Specklekit, and Nutkit)

Kits:

Wavekit- Pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

Blackkit- Pure black tom with ginger paws and amber eyes

Oatkit- Light brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Specklekit- Light brown speckled she-cat with green eyes

Nutkit- Dark brown tom with a white belly and amber eyes

FadeClan:

Leader: Fadestar- Pale gray she-cat with faded tabby ears and tail; green eyes

Deputy: Poisonberry- Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, pink nose, and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Minnowleap- Pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Warriors:

Fogstorm- Blue-gray mottled tom with blue eyes

Flamebird- Ginger tom with green eyes

Oakleaf- Creamy-brown she-cat with green eyes

Woolybush- White, long-haired tom with tangled fur and amber eyes

Ivywhisker- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ashpool- Small gray tom with smudgy white spots and blue eyes

Brackentuft- Small orange tom with blue eyes

Autumnflame- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Dapplewing- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Mapletuft- Orange she-cat with a dark brown tail and green eyes

Queens:

Dewflower- Blue-gray she-cat with a silver chest and blue eyes (Expecting Ashpool's kits)

Elders:

Morningdust- Sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

Cindertail- Deep gray tom with a lame front leg, a plumy tail, and blue eyes

FeatherClan:

Leader: Featherstar- Handsome, yet scared, long-haired gray tom with a plumy tail and amber eyes

Deputy: Whitefang- Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and long fangs; yellow eyes (Whitefrost)

(Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Medicine Cat: Kinkfoot- Small brown tabby tom with a twisted front paw and green eyes

(Apprentice: Sprucepaw)

Warriors:

Timberfoot- Dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes

Appleshade- Dark red she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes

Nightleaf- Black she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Mintnose- Gray tom with a pale gray nose and green eyes

(Apprentice: Troutpaw)

Hollowmoon- Silver she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Jaggedmoon- Black she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes

Whiskermoon- Black tom with a white face and long white whiskers; yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Troutpaw- Dull brown tom with a white chest, belly, muzzle, and tail-tip; green eyes

Willowpaw- Pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

Sprucepaw- Dark gray tom with a black left paw and ears; amber eyes

Prologue:

Minnowleap was on his way to the Moonpond. This was his second trip alone after Moonwish died. He only had his full name for a moon. _Bless StarClan,_ he thought. _I don't think I would've been able to run an important job with the name, Minnowpaw; that's an apprentice name!_

He was the last one to arrive. Grasspaw gave him a friendly nod, while her mentor, Mothpelt, glanced at Kinkfoot. "Well," she mewed. "He's here!"

Kinkfoot nodded, flicking his twisted paw. "Do your thing, Mothpelt."

Sprucepaw warmly greeted Minnowleap, as Mothpelt began to speak. "This young she-cat has done her best in healing FeatherClan's damage," she gave a slight glare at Kinkfoot before continuing. "Grasspaw, will you walk this star-crossed path even if it doesn't support your feelings?"

Grasspaw puffed out her chest happliy. "Yes!" Her green eyes glittered excitedly.

Mothpelt nodded slightly. "Then you will no longer be Grasspaw, but Grassbreeze!" Mothpelt gazed proudly upon her apprentice and licked her head.

Sprucepaw started the cheering, much to Minnowleap's annoyance. "Grassbreeze! Grassbreeze!"

Minnowleap joined the cheering with glee. "Grassbreeze! Grassbreeze!"

Kinkfoot yowled his cheers and Mothpelt cheered as well, but more quietly. "Grassbreeze! Grassbreeze!"

Eventually, the cheering died down and Mothpelt let out a grunt. "What are we waiting for," she asked. "Let's share with StarClan!"

After several murmurs of agreement, Minnowleap dipped his nose into the Moonpond. He blinked, clearly dreaming. His eyes sparkled as he saw Moonwish and Tidalflower. _They're here!_

Tidalflower's eyes were grim. "The Minnow may be withstanding the Trout, but only the Torrent's Crash can stop the Storm from failing."

Moonwish nodded in agreement. "Tidalflower is right," she mewed. "The Minnow is not enough to save the Clans."

Minnowleap gasped. "Who is this Torrent?" His eyes were pleading. _This can't be another, prophecy, can it?_

But, unfortunately, the dream was already fading. Minnowleap woke up at the Moonpond, feeling lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Wavekit blinked away her bleariness as she padded after Pineclaw's litter with Blackkit following. _Why so early?_

Blackkit seemed to be wondering the same thing. "Where are we going?"

Specklekit bristled excitedly. "We have to see Grassbreeze!" she mewed. Her tiny tail whipped around like crazy.

Nutkit nodded calmly. "Our older sister will be sure to let us have a moss-ball," he mewed. "She's so nice!" He pranced on ahead.

Blackkit nodded and Wavekit knew that Grassbreeze was the nicer older sister than Ebonyshade. "Isn't it a bit early?"

Oatkit nodded. "It has to be a secret," he purred. "Mothpelt will never let us have one!"

Nutkit frowned. "All Mothpelt wants us to do is catch frogs or hide pinecones," he muttered. "Boring!"

Nutkit padded into her den and Wavekit couldn't help but peek inside. Nutkit pounced on top of Grassbreeze. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Grassbreeze yawned. "I was having a dream," she complained. Her tail was flicking crossly, but tiredly.

Wavekit bristled. _A dream!? Was she sharing with StarClan!?_

Grassbreeze stretched a paw out. "I was this close to catching that mouse!"

Nutkit chuckled as Wavekit sighed in relief. Wavekit didn't want to get in trouble!

Nutkit stared at Grassbreeze, his amber eyes cold. "Moss-ball," he demanded.

Grassbreeze yawned. "Fine," she scoffed. "You cheeky kits better not waste it!"

Nutkit snagged the moss-ball and ran away cheerfully. "Catch me if you can!"

Oatkit glared at Nutkit. "Hey!" He darted after Nutkit with Specklekit following closely behind.

Wavekit didn't make a move to follow the trio. "Let's just go back to Firewing," she suggested to Blackkit.

Blackkit nodded, shuffling his ginger paws. "I suppose so," he sighed. His black tail curled slightly.

Wavekit and Blackkit silently returned to the nursery and curled up beside Firewing's belly. Before Wavekit could close her eyes, she saw a bright light. Yet, when she blinked, it disappeared. _What in StarClan was that!?_

A silky smooth voice broke the silence. _"Everything will become clear, little Torrent."_ Wavekit went to sleep with that voice ringing in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Troutpaw yawned as the cool morning breeze chilled his scarred face. _Battle training sure takes a lot out of me,_ he thought. _And now I have dawn patrol with Mintnose, Nightleaf, and Whiskermoon. Great…_

He padded slowly after his mentor, not feeling very involved. Not that he wanted to be. The raid last moon was already upsetting enough. Plumshade was lost in this battle and Whiskermoon hated him like he blamed his father, Featherstar. He knew he hated battles now, but he kept his mouth shut out of fear that Featherstar would attempt to drown him like he did to his brother, Minnowleap.

He found himself at the river, right beside Mintnose. Nightleaf intently gazed across the river as if waiting for some FadeClan cat to leap out and challenge her. Whiskermoon seemed to be trying to imitate Nightleaf, all while keeping his gaze away from Troutpaw. _Tough love,_ Troutpaw thought with irritation.

Troutpaw eyed a FadeClan patrol exiting the bushes to mark their territory. He recognized Woolybush, Ivywhisker, and Autumnflame in the patrol. I wonder how Minnowleap is doing, Troutpaw thought. He must be overwhelmed with being FadeClan's only medicine cat.

Nightleaf let out a hiss and glared daggers at the patrol. She was very upset by FadeClan's sudden interference that led to the death of Plumshade and Whitefang's defeat. _Well,_ Troutpaw thought. Y _our battle patrol ended up killing Thistlepaw, Blackear, and several rogues._

Woolybush and Ivywhisker ignored Nightleaf's threatening tone and continued to mark their boundaries. Autumnflame, however, glared right back at her. Her tortoiseshell fur prickled uncomfortably and her yellow eyes flashed with anger.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as the two patrols finished up their work and left for their camps. Troutpaw sighed inwardly as Whiskermoon glared at him. "You used to love jumping into battle," he hissed. Troutpaw shook his head. "I may have once," he began. "But the last battle has left a mark on my thoughts and a lesson." Troutpaw hurried ahead, causing Nightleaf to hiss, obviously startled. "Where are you going?" she growled.

Troutpaw shrugged. "To camp," he mewed curtly. "We are done with this patrol and I would like to get some rest." Nightleaf sighed. "Your silence is causing impatience among the warriors," she mewed. "It's unnatural for you."

Troutpaw ignored her and ran up ahead and entered camp. He entered the den and nodded a greeting to Willowpaw. Willowpaw, who had opened her eyes in a reaction to his entrance, ignored him. Troutpaw sighed as he realized that she was still upset by his loving advances on her. _I-I love her,_ he thought. _But she's still stuck on Minnowleap._ He curled up a short distance away from her and decided to sleep.

He was prodded awake by his own mother, Hollowmoon. Her green eyes glittered anxiously and she sighed as Troutpaw woke up. "Featherstar and I want to tell you something," she mewed. Troutpaw nodded. "What could be so important that you had to interrupt my nap?"

He followed Hollowmoon up to Featherstar's den. _This place still scares me to an extent,_ he thought. _My own father scarred me here for speaking up for Minnowleap._ It angered Troutpaw to think about how his father was playing such cruel favoritism with him.

Hollowmoon nodded to Featherstar and Troutpaw sat down beside her. He averted his gaze away from his father, not ready for eye contact with him. "Troutpaw," she mewed. "Me and Featherstar are having another litter of kits."

Troutpaw gasped. "What!?" His fur stood on end and he bared his fangs. "That's a terrible idea!" he growled. "Don't any of you care about me and Minnowleap!?"

Hollowmoon stood in front of Featherstar as he gave his son a death-glare. "His name will not be spoken," he snarled. Troutpaw thought he saw a glimpse of a small silver tabby standing alongside him and he prickled defensively. "I see you don't," he growled.

Troutpaw quickly ran off from the den and out of camp. He passed a startled Willowpaw and Sprucepaw along the way. He tripped over reeds a few times before reaching the river at sunset. He gazed into the rushing water and saw a miserable scarred tom staring back at him. _That's me,_ Troutpaw thought. _The tom with the worst destiny of all…_

He gazed back at his home before turning away and plunging into the river. _I can swim,_ he thought. _We catch fish all green-leaf!_ He pushed across the river and climbed out on the edge of FadeClan territory. He padded alongside the border, hoping to go at the territory beyond. _I can't stay in FadeClan,_ he thought. _It would only endanger them more. Mapletuft made sure of that when she joined._

"Troutpaw!" Troutpaw froze when he head the voice of Willowpaw and Sprucepaw. They had followed him and he turned around to see their pleading eyes. "You can't go alone," Willowpaw mewed. Sprucepaw nodded. "FeatherClan will be better off without us," he added. "We can leave together!"

Troutpaw closed his eyes, a sad rusty purr rumbling in his throat. "T-thank you," he sighed. "But what about Mintnose and Jaggedmoon?" He knew that their parents would be more worried that his.

Willowpaw shook her head. "We told them that you were worth being with," she mewed. "We let them know that we were leaving." Sprucepaw nodded. "Mintnose and Jaggedmoon were upset," Sprucepaw mewed. "But they understood that Featherstar was hurting all of us. I can help with healing but I never wanted to be a medicine cat in the first place."

Willowpaw nuzzled Troutpaw. "Mintnose said that even though FloodClan, FeatherClan's former name, was shaky under Smoketail's leadership, he was a much more fair leader during our father's first seasons." Troutpaw blushed, a purr shaking his throat. "I'm glad I don't have to do this alone," he mewed. "Thank you, Willowpaw and Sprucepaw."

The two littermates nodded and they and Troutpaw left for the territory beyond FadeClan's. _That's where our peaceful lives of healing will start,_ Troutpaw thought. _Featherstar will never hurt us again_. Another question entered Troutpaw's mind. _Should I return after my father dies?_ Troutpaw liked this idea. _I could recreate the peaceful FloodClan if I try, but should I? Whitefang would be another fierce leader..._


	4. Chapter 4

Minnowleap was patiently sorting herbs, his paws moving with a slow rhythm. _Thyme here,_ he thought. _Marigold there._ He blinked as Poisonberry entered his den.

Poisonberry's fur prickled uncomfortably. "Hollowmoon came into camp asking if we knew where Troutpaw is," she grunted. "You should talk to her."

Minnowleap nodded slowly. _Did something happen to my brother?_ He followed Poisonberry into the clearing where his mother was slumped next to Dewflower and noticeably expecting.

Hollowmoon gazed up at her son. "Minnowleap," she rasped, her voice clearly full of grief. "Troutpaw ran away two sunrises ago, as well as Sprucepaw and Willowpaw. I was wondering if you knew anything about their disappearance. I tracked his scent onto FadeClan borders."

Minnowleap shook his head. He closed his eyes. "I-I do not," he stammered, his voice cracking with loss and sudden grief. "However," he decided getting himself back together. "I refuse to believe that he is dead, mother." _He's stronger than that!_

Hollowmoon sighed. "Featherstar has proven again and again that he is terrible with kits and I can not stay with him any longer." She hung her head. "But I am powerless against him." Gazing at Minnowleap and then at Dewflower. "I am due soon and I wish for Dewflower to take them as her own in secret," she mewed. "Then I will leave to find Troutpaw. I can not bar my kits from what should have been a noble life."

Dewflower gasped in surprise. "What?" She glanced at Minnowleap. "She must be out of her mind!" Minnowleap shook his head. "Featherstar has been endangering his own family for a while now," he mewed. "She is only doing her best."

Dewflower grunted. "I'll take them I suppose, but they will never know of their true mother or father." Her blue eyes were seared with a warning gaze. "They will only know of Ashpool and I," she warned glancing up at Minnowleap. "They will not see him as an older brother, either."

Hollowmoon nodded. "That's fine," she mewed. "These kits do not need to know of me and they definitely do not need to be influenced by their fox-hearted father." She gave Minnowleap and Dewflower a thankful green gaze.

Flamebird and Ivywhisker, passing by, glanced at Dewflower, Hollowmoon, and Minnowleap. "Are you seriously considering this?" Flamebird asked his older sister. Dewflower nodded. "These kits deserve a better life and will be raised among mine," she mewed. "They deserve better when their father drove his first litter away." Ivywhisker shrugged. "Don't worry about it," she whispered into his ear. "Dewflower will be a great mother."

Dapplewing and Autumnflame returned to camp, both carrying a rabbit. "Newleaf's only getting better," Autumnflame cheered, darting over to Minnowleap. She stopped dead in her tracks next to Flamebird. "Isn't that your mother?" Minnowleap nodded. "She's come to an agreement with Dewflower," he explained. "She will be raising my siblings alongside her own kits."

Mapletuft rolled her eyes in the background. "At least the kits won't know," she grunted. "It lowers the risk of Featherstar finding out." She wrapped her dark brown tail around her paws. Hollowmoon glanced at her and flicked her tail in greeting.

Autumnflame ignored Mapletuft and nodded. "Good choice," she mewed, padding over to the fresh-kill pile and inserting her rabbit. "The kits may actually have a star-blessed future!" She smirked good naturedly at Minnowleap.

Woolybush chuckled in the background, padding up to Mapletuft. "Y'all has a nice idea!" He winked at Mapletuft and she blushed. Mapletuft dipped her head. "Don't look at me, mouse-brain!"

Minnowleap sighed. _The kits have less than a quarter moon until arrival,_ he thought. _Let's have high hopes for them._


	5. Chapter 5

Wavekit darted after Nutkit. "Get back, dog!" Wavekit, Blackkit, and Nutkit were playing Clan vs Dog, while Specklekit and Oatkit watched tiredly. It was late afternoon and the kits were just over a moon old.

Wavekit jumped onto Nutkit's back and the two kits rolled in the sand. "StormClan will never back down!" she squeaked. Blackkit yawned as he struggled to catch up. "Since when were dogs so fast?" he asked.

Firewing and Pineclaw padded up to the kits. "Time to sleep little ones," they mewed. Wavekit slid off of Nutkit. "But I don't want to!" she wailed. Nutkit nodded in agreement, but Blackkit, Specklekit, and Oatkit padded over to the nursery. Nutkit sighed and both he and Wavekit padded behind their siblings.

Wavekit rolled over for the eleventh time. Everyone was asleep, but her. Wavekit blinked. There was something bright on the other side of the nursery! She crept over and glanced up at the two slim pointed tom-cats. "Who are you?" she asked. The one with the neck scar smiled. "I'm Angus, little Torrent," he mewed. "And that's your father, Blackear." The other tom flicked his ear. "You don't need to keep calling her Torrent, father," Blackear mewed. Wavekit stared at Blackear and Angus. _Blackear's father?_

Angus chuckled. "She's the Torrent that will save StormClan, right?" Blackear sighed. "Not if my cousin doesn't return." Angus shook his head. "Troutpaw knows where his heart lays," he replied. "His outside connections are his attribute to success." Blackear nodded. "His open mind is valuable to the prophecy, but without him, things might not be okay."

Wavekit tilted her head. "Troutpaw?" _Isn't he the cat who is rumored to have abandoned his Clan?_ Angus turned to look at Wavekit. "Troutpaw, Minnowleap, and you have a major destiny ahead of you," he mewed and then left. Blackear smiled softly at Wavekit. "Your attribute is your strong belief in us," he explained. "There will be another with this ability, but so far it's only you." Blackear left soon after.

Wavekit slept in that corner of the nursery after her father left. She loved him too much to believe that he went away again.

Wavekit woke up to a concerned Pineclaw gazing over her. "What are you doing over here?" she asked. Wavekit smiled. "I fell asleep after seeing Angus and Blackear over here!" Pineclaw narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" Wavekit nodded. "I did!" Pineclaw sighed. "I'd understand if it was just Blackear," she mewed. "But who is Angus?"

Wavekit blinked. How old is Angus? "Angus is Blackear's father!" Pineclaw frowned. "Stormstar wouldn't mate with an outsider," she mewed. "Go play with your brother." Wavekit frowned. _You don't even care!_

Wavekit padded outside. _Even if I can't ask Stormstar, I can still ask Mothpelt or Clawscar,_ she thought. Wavekit made a beeline to the medicine cat's den. Grassbreeze glanced at Wavekit, surprised. "Do you need another moss-ball?" she asked. Wavekit shook her head. "I want to ask Mothpelt something," she replied. Grassbreeze nodded. "Mothpelt?" she called towards the back of the den.

"Just a moment!" Mothpelt called back. "Oakfire has a muzzle full of hedgehog prickles after trying to impress Foxfur and Skunkpaw has a thorn in his paw." Grassbreeze chuckled awkwardly. "I'd better help Skunkpaw with that thorn," she mewed. "Give us a few heartbeats, okay?" Wavekit nodded as Grassbreeze darted towards Mothpelt, her tail waving in the air.

Wavekit flinched as she heard Skunkpaw's screech. "Owww!" Then a happier Skunkpaw exited the den. "Thanks, Grassbreeze," he mewed, his yellow eyes full of relief. Wavekit could also hear Oakfire's complaints every few heartbeats. "Don't go catching hedgehogs next time," Mothpelt scolded him. "I just wanted Foxfur to notice me," Oakfire muttered before hissing with pain.

"You're done," Mothpelt muttered. "Now don't go doing anything mouse-brained to impress your crush." Oakfire passed by Wavekit nodding. "Sure," he muttered, sarcastically.

Mothpelt sat next to Wavekit. "What is your question now?" she asked. "Is Angus your father?" she inquired. Mothpelt was quiet for a moment, quite startled. "How did you know?" she asked, astonished. "My father died before my littermates and I were born!" Wavekit shrugged. "Angus and Blackear were hanging out in the corner of the nursery last night," she answered. "Angus kept calling me Torrent, while Blackear called Angus his father." Mothpelt sighed. "Your connection with StarClan is strong little one," she mewed. "Want to be a medicine cat?"

Wavekit shook her head quite startled. "I want to be warrior!" she replied quickly. "You already have Grassbreeze!" Mothpelt chuckled good-naturedly. "I won't force you to do something you don't want to," she mewed. "Go on and play with your brother and Pineclaw's kits" Wavekit nodded. "Okay," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Troutpaw pounced on his vole, killing it quickly as he landed in the mud. The small creature was unable to squeak before its death due to being half-drowned by mud on impact. He quickly picked his prey up and reslished the rain that was splashing onto his mud-caked brown pelt. Troutpaw knew he and his two best friends would need to leave the swampy landscape just beyond FadeClan territory soon, but he might as well enjoy the rain while it was here.

He quickly hopped onto the rock that bordered his small camp. "You're back!" Sprucepaw squeaked, his jaws clasping some marigold and his paws stained with mud. Troutpaw nodded. "Sorry if it's a bit muddy," he mewed, placing his prey on the makeshift fresh-kill pile. "The rain's really coming down." Sprucepaw nodded, placing his marigold in a little nook. "It's only natural," he mewed. "Willowpaw should be back soon," he added. "Hopefully she has some good news as well."

Troutpaw yawned. "I suppose I should go groom myself now," he told Sprucepaw. As he began to lick off the icky mud, Sprucepaw approached him. "Here," Sprucepaw offered. "Let me help you." Troutpaw felt the raspy feeling of Sprucepaw's tongue down his back. Troutpaw felt great relief when the mud was gone several heartbeats later.

The two toms smiled as Willowpaw leaped onto the camp rock, her pale gray fur stained with muddy splatters and in her jaws, a squirrel. "Good job, Willowpaw!" Sprucepaw cheered. "You have to teach me to hunt!" Troutpaw shrugged, turnung to Sprucepaw. "It would be safer once we leave this swamp," he warned. Sprucepaw nodded, as the three cats entered their small alcove in the camp rock to sleep until sunset.

…

Troutpaw opened his eyes to a small brown tabby tom-kit. Troutpaw tilted his head at the little furball. The kit's fur sparkled with small stars. StarClan! Troutpaw stared at the little kit, wondering what he had to say. "The Trout may be withstanding the Minnow," he mewed, suddenly seeming older through voice. But the Trout must go home to aid the Torrent, whose destiny is to save the Storm from falling Feathers."

The little kit gazed up at Troutpaw, his eyes begging. "Go home," he told Troutpaw, his voice slightly betraying a begging. "Do it for me and Featherpaw," he mewed. Troutpaw narrowed his eyes. "Featherpaw?" The kit nodded. "Bring him back from the dead! Return him to his husk! Restore FeatherClan and save StormClan!" the kit was chanting now. "It is the mission of you, I, and Icepaw! We must act now! You have the will of StarClan!" Troutpaw froze. "Featherstar must be Featherpaw!" The StarClan kit nodded excitedly. "StarClan will help you and so will Icepaw!" The kit flicked his tail at a familiar shady tabby.

Troutpaw slightly backed away. "You were with Featherstar the day I ran away!" he gasped. _Although,_ he thought. _That was just over a moon ago._ The tabby nodded. "I made a mistake," she rumbled, her voice aged, despite looking so young. "Featherstar should have never been like this. I manipulated him!" Her rumble became a crazed and fearful high-pitched wail. "I stopped though," she purred, her emotions quickly changing. "And with the blessing of Pinestorm, I chose Tawnyleaf to recreate the Clan I was born in; the one I died in! The one I wanted FloodClan to turn into!"

Troutpaw was silent. He didn't hear about FloodClan much, other than the fact that Featherstar took it over and exiled Stormstar back when she was a warrior, along with her daughter, Mothpelt. Troupaw didn't really know his aunt and cousin too well, unfortunately. "Why?" he asked, the word being the only thing he could say to this knowledge.

The tabby shook her head. "A moor Clan chased my Clan from their home," she murmured, her emotions now acting realistic to those of the cats surrounding her. "They killed me moons before as well." She sighed. "Somehow, StarClan accepted me," she murmured. "But I was one of a kind and alone until Pinestorm was killed by a dog. Since the Clan didn't have a deputy, Pinestorm's son, Cloudkit was chosen to become the heir of BreezeClan. But I'll come back to that later," she continued. "I was furious with Pinestorm because I began to think that my loneliness as well as my death was her fault. I left to the Dark Forest after that, but even then I didn't belong." She shook her head. "I became a ghost and befriended little Whitekit," she continued. "She was one of my sisters. Flamekit was suspicious but Whitekit denied that she was playing with me. One day, soon after Cloudkit became Cloudbreeze, he left to join the bright forest Clan. Then the moor Clan chased us out! Whitekit, who was Whitefrost by that point, got lost in a storm. I looked for her until I found FloodClan and Featherstar, who was shy little Featherpaw. After Featherpaw became the warrior, Featherpelt, Whitefrost found us. Sadly, Whitefrost had become harsh and changed her name to Fang. Both she and Featherpelt eventually became friends and she even got her name, Whitefang."

Troutpaw frowned. "Whitefang?" No wonder she's pure evil! After what that tabby did. "One day," she started up again. "Featherstar left me and Pinestorm made me understand and even forgave me. Now, it's my mission to dissolve FeatherClan back into FloodClan!" The tom-kit smiled softly. "That's my Icepaw," he mewed. Troutpaw rolled his eyes. "And you are?" The kit chuckled. "I'm sweet little Twigkit!" Troutpaw chuckled slightly. "I guess Floodstar is around here too, right?"

"No," an elder's voice rasped. "But I am." Twigkit jumped, excitedly flicking his tail. "Smoketail!" Troutpaw glared. _The old failure of a leader? Even Mintnose disliked him!_ "Great," he muttered. "You can come out, Wolfshade." Like most living FeatherClan cats, Troutpaw associated Wolfshade with Smoketail. The chubby long-haired black she-cat entered the scene. "Good job, Troutpaw," she complimented him. Troutpaw couldn't believe this she-cat mentored the incredible Mothpelt. "Wolfshade," he muttered. "I got your message. Now let me wake up!"

…

Troutpaw opened his eyes to the excited mews of Willowpaw and Sprucepaw just outside the den. "Hollowmoon!" Willowpaw greeted. Troutpaw froze. Hollowmoon? He exited the alcove and glared into his mother's green eyes... and gasped. "Where are your kits?" It was obvious that the queen had kitted. Where were his siblings? Hollowmoon gave Troutpaw a soft smile. "They are safe in FadeClan," she mewed. "Featherstar will never find out about Wolfkit and Whisperingkit." Seeing the confusion in Troutpaw's eyes, she decided to continue. "You were right about Featherstar," she sighed. "May I travel with you? I can't go back to that monster."

Troutpaw smirked. "Actually," he mewed. "We need to return to the three Clans. StarClan needs us home and I'm sure FadeClan would accept us."


End file.
